


Love Out of Lust

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU where Mark doesn't live with Matt and Ryan ig, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, Sexting, Skype Sex, Smut, ig I'll add tags as I go bc I don't have much rn, slight angst, tbh I'm not sure what to tag??, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them knew how it had come to this.<br/>But then again, neither of them cared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> So, um. Hi???  
> The idea for this just sort of popped in my head one day and I finally wrote it out and this is it. So, um. Tell me what you guys think, I guess??? Should I continue it or just not even bother?????  
> Idk.  
> Sigh.
> 
> But, some feedback would be much appreciated! Love you guys!!
> 
> Enjoy!

The two of them sat on the couch, some old horror movie playing in the background. Jack sighed, looking over at Mark. “I’m glad I came to LA. It’s been amazing to see you.”

Mark turned his attention to his friend, a smile creeping its way onto his face. “I’m glad you did, too.” Mark looked away, trying to hide the small blush on his cheeks. He then turned back to the tv. Of course, as in nearly every horror movie, there was a sex scene. Two teenagers going at it like a couple of wild animals, soon to be chopped into bits or stabbed in the back. How romantic.

A groan pulled Mark from his thoughts, making him look over in Jack’s direction. He noticed that the Irishman’s eyes were glued to the screen. “I haven’t been laid in _so long_ , dude.”

Mark snorted, eyes moving back to the tv. “Yeah, same here.” _Why was he bringing this up?_

“It isn’t healthy to go this long without it.” A smirk played at his lips.

“You’ve got your right hand, don’tcha?” Mark laughed, breath slightly uneven.

Jack chuckled, leaning back against the couch with a sigh. “Not the same.” Mark nodded, finding that he couldn’t disagree. “A hand is one thing. But, ooh. Ass is a whole other.” Mark cleared his throat, hoping to play it off as a laugh.

“Ass man, huh?” Mark reached over to the coffee table, grabbing his glass and sipping it slowly.

“Well, I mean, I’m normally a bottom.” Mark was sure he was going to die. He choked on his drink, coughing rather violently. Jack began laughing, his hand going to his stomach. “You okay?”

Mark breathed heavily, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “ _What_ did you just say?”

“I asked if you were okay.”

Mark waved his hand. “Not _that_!”

A small ‘oh’ fell from the other’s lips. “I thought you knew.”

“Knew what?”

“That I’m gay?”

“How would I know that?! You’ve never told me!”

Jack shrugged. “Thought it was kinda obvious.”

“Guess I’m oblivious.”

* * *

 

“Mark, I’m hungry.”

“Then make something.”

“I am a _guest_!”

“You have used that excuse plenty of times, already. Get off your ass.”

“So ungentlemanly.” Mark rolled his eyes, gently throwing a pillow at his friend. “How rude!” Jack screeched as he threw the pillow back at Mark.

“Oh, and _I’m_ the ungentlemanly one!” Mark threw the pillow harder this time, smacking Jack right in the face with it. Jack pulled the pillow away, growling quietly and lunging at Mark. The other shrieked as he fell onto his back, a heap of Irishman over top of him. Jack grabbed Mark’s wrists and pinned him down on the couch.

Jack suddenly yelped as he was pushed off of Mark, falling onto the pillows below that had been pushed off during their little play fight. Mark straddled Jack’s lap, mocking the other’s earlier movements and holding Jack’s wrists against the floor.

The two of them laughed, breath heavy and hair messy. They stared at each other, smiles slowly fading as realization hit them. Mark released Jack’s wrists, quickly getting to his feet. “So, um… Food.” His voice was slightly shaky.

“Yeah, food.” As he watched Mark retreat to the kitchen, he let out a sigh and scrubbed a hand down his face. _What had he gotten himself into?_


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter sucks! Yay!!
> 
> I hate filler chapters. umu
> 
> Sorry I suck. *throws glitter*
> 
> Enjoy!

“Suck my _dick_!” Mark screamed as a red shell came hurling towards him on screen. Jack snorted, the image of having Mark’s cock in his mouth flitting through his head.

“Uh, hey Mark?” Jack’s voice was a bit shaky and he slapped himself internally.

“Yeah?” The other asked, glancing over at Jack.

“I-I’m sorry about yesterday. The whole… Coming out thing.” Mark paused the game, turning slightly towards Jack.

“Dude, you don’t need to apologize. It’s fine.”

“I just feel like I kinda threw it at you, y’know?”

Mark shook his head, leaning back on the couch. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind.” Jack nodded, giving Mark a small smile.

* * *

 

After another two tracks on Mario Kart, Jack glanced over at his friend. “Would you ever suck dick?” Jack burst out in laughter as Mark dropped his controller.

“ _What_?”

Jack shrugged. “I was just askin’.” Mark was tempted to smack the sly smirk right off of Jack’s face.

Once Mark had gotten over the initial shock of the question, he cleared his throat. “I, um. I’ve thought about it?”

Jack raised an eyebrow, the smirk on his face growing ever so slightly. “Is that so?”

“Y-yeah. Why?” Mark felt his face heat up.

The Irishman shook his head, grin still in place. “I was just… _Thinking_.”

“About what?” Mark chewed his lip absent mindedly.

“Well. _I_ haven’t been with anyone in a long time, and _you_ haven’t, either. So, maybe we could… ‘Hook up’, if you’d like to call it that. Friends with benefits, you could say.”

Mark’s eyes widened. “J-Jack, I don’t…”

The other put his hands up defensively. “If not, I’m sorry I brought it up. It was just a thought. Fuck, I’m sorry. It was stupid I even asked.”

“No, Jack, I…” He sighed heavily, noticing his hands shaking. “I’ve thought about it. Not just, y’know, with _anyone_. But, with you.”

Jack’s eyes bulged slightly. “R-really?” Mark nodded. “Oh… Well… What should we do?”

“C-can I… Can I touch you?” Jack nodded, leaning back on the couch as he watched Mark crawl in his lap.

Jack still wasn’t sure what the _hell_ he was doing, but at this point, he couldn’t complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since that last chapter sucked, have another one.  
> Only bc I love you guys. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack felt needy hands run over his skin, and _damn_ did it feel good. The rough, calloused fingers running up his sides and teasing at his nipples. The gentle yet needy nips to his skin, making him buck his hips up against Mark.

 _Mark_. The name resonated in his skull, almost making him feel lightheaded. He needed to be touched, _actually touched_ , right then or he was pretty sure he was going to die. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He couldn’t stand the buzz flowing through his entire body, couldn’t stand the small whimpers that were filling the room. He wasn’t even sure if the noises were coming from him or Mark, but he didn’t care.

Just when he was sure he was about to explode, he felt the pressure being released. He groaned loudly, thanking a god he didn't believe in. He felt Mark’s mouth graze lower and lower down his torso until his lips touched Jack’s clothed cock. He gasped, and it came out broken and needy, but he couldn’t even find it in himself to feel embarrassed. He just wanted to be touched.

Mark hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Jack’s boxers and the Irishman rejoiced. His boxers were pushed down his thighs to meet his jeans and he cracked his eyes open to look down at Mark. He was so beautiful in that moment. A light sheen of sweat over his forehead, causing his hair to stick. His slightly swollen lips parted as heavy breath made its way between them. His eyes widened slightly as he stared at Jack’s cock. The other could only assume that he was scared. Jack ran his fingers through soft, bright blue hair, causing the man below him to sigh in relief. Jack smiled, giving an experimental tug at the strands and causing Mark to nearly yelp.

Once Jack released his fingers from Mark’s hair, he wrapped them around his own cock. He gave a few strokes, biting his lip in an attempt to quiet himself. He was startled when he felt a hand on top of his own. He looked down, seeing Mark’s lust-filled eyes staring up at him. Mark moved Jack’s hand with his own, increasing the speed and causing Jack to moan. Mark smirked, leaning forward and kitten licking at the tip. Jack gasped, his eyes opening wide to watch as Mark took the entire head of his cock in his mouth. Jack groaned, his head falling back to hit against the couch.

Mark pulled Jack’s hand off of his cock, slowly bobbing his head down lower. Jack bit his lip, drawing a bit of blood. Mark pulled off and sucked on the spot just below the head, making Jack gasp and yelp and make all sorts of noises that were practically music to the American’s ears.

Jack heard the faint noise of jeans unzipping and clothing being shuffled around. He leaned up, pushing his elbows against the couch so he could get a better look at Mark. He saw quick movement of Mark’s hand on his own cock before his arms collapsed under him with the force of his orgasm. Mark had wrapped his mouth back around Jack’s cock, taking in every drop that Jack had to give him. Mark came soon after, cursing under his breath quietly.

The two of them breathed heavily. Mark had his head resting on Jack’s thigh as he looked up at him, pure bliss etched into his features. Jack couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He reached down, ruffling Mark’s hair and pulling a giggle from him. Mark pulled both his and Jack’s boxers and pants back up, seeing as he knew Jack was too lazy to do it himself.

Mark stood and turned off the tv that they had neglected to take care of before hand. Jack yawned as he watched Mark grab the controllers and put them back in place. The American gave him one last smile before he disappeared into the kitchen, no doubt to get something to eat. He ate all the time.

The Irishman laid back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. He thought of all sorts of things, from how he hated the fact that he had to pack all of his stuff up soon to what he wanted for breakfast the next day. But no matter what he thought about, he couldn’t seem to get Mark off of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter, wooooo!
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day had been eventful. They had met up with the Grumps and went out to lunch and Mark took Jack shopping. He had commented on how nice Jack’s ass looked in a pair of jeans and Jack’s entire body seemed to catch on fire. Mark just laughed and his stomach did flip flops because he couldn’t find it in himself to say he was kidding.

That night, however, was a different story. The two were worn out from the long day and decided to head to bed. As soon as Jack’s head had hit the pillow, he was wide awake. He laid there for nearly twenty minutes trying to go to sleep, but to no avail. He wondered if Mark just might be having the same problem. _Mark_. There was that name, again. The one that stuck in his head like a wad of bubble gum. He sighed, turning over and lying on his back.

He couldn’t help but think of Mark lying there in his own bed. He was sure that Mark had nights like this; couldn’t go to sleep and even tried _counting sheep_ in an attempt to make him feel even a little bit tired. He wondered if Mark would sometimes use the same method he did. That method, of course, being jerking off. The thought of Mark’s hand on his own cock and his plump bottom lip tugged beautifully between his teeth flooded his head and he held back a groan.

Jack hated this side of himself; the side that always made _everything_ sexual. He didn’t want to be thinking of Mark pumping his cock with his strong hand and maybe even fingering himself. _Dammit_ , he was doing it again. He sighed heavily, sitting up in bed. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was already half hard and Mark seemed to be haunting him.

The Irishman swung his legs over the bed and stood. He made it to the door in the dark without falling over literally everything and proceeded to pad down the hall towards Mark’s room. He saw the door was cracked open and he pushed it gently. “Mark?” he whispered softly. Mark jumped slightly and Jack had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. Mark sat up, looking at him. “Did I wake ya?” he asked guiltily.

“No, I can’t sleep. What’s up?” Mark rubbed at his eye with the back of one of his hands.

“I just, uh… I was thinkin’.”

“About?”

Jack huffed, pushing the door fully open and walking inside the room. He couldn’t really explain it, but he was hit with a feeling of pure _Mark_. It made him smile. “About you.” Even in the dim light from the moon flooding in through the window, he could see Mark raise an eyebrow and cock his head. Jack chuckled quietly to himself. “I’m not really sure how it came up in my thoughts, but I, uh… I started thinkin’ about you jerkin’ it…” Jack heard Mark laugh softly.

“Is that so?” Jack nodded as he swallowed thickly. A shuffling sound filled the room, confusing Jack. Mark was either moving to make room for him, or getting up to punch him in the face. “C’mere.” Jack silently thanked a deity he wasn’t sure was real and crawled into the bed. He climbed on top of Mark, straddling his hips. Mark chuckled again. “Already hard, hm?” Jack lightly hit Mark’s bare chest and muttered a ‘shut up’ before he began grinding against him. The cheeky grin that was previously on Mark’s face was wiped away and replaced by a look of pure bliss.

Jack’s movements were sloppy, but neither of them seemed to care much. Mark was panting quietly and Jack was a moaning mess above him. Mark’s hands reached up and wrapped around Jack’s slender hips, thumbs stroking at the slightly visible bones. The Irishman gasped, rutting faster against the other man. Jack was muttering things that Mark wasn’t sure he could make out, but it mostly sounded like curse words. Mark bit at his lip, grinding his hips up against Jack’s. The other’s mouth fell open, a loud moan pouring out of it. “So good…,” Mark muttered under his breath as he rubbed at Jack’s sides.

Jack was honestly surprised he had lasted this long. Not that he normally came quickly, but the feeling was just _so good_ and the praise that Mark was whispering to him was causing his tummy to do backflips. Mark groaned loudly as Jack rolled his hips more quickly and dug his fingernails into his taut chest. “Gonna c-um,” Jack managed to gasp before he came in his boxers, his hips jerking on their own accord as his orgasm seemed to take over. Mark followed suit, cumming hard and groaning Jack’s name quietly.

The two were breathing heavily, Jack’s head lowered and rested on Mark’s shoulder. Jack soon rolled over, lying down on the bed. At the time, the thought of getting up and walking all the way back to his room was revolting. Besides, he was too tired, now. He’d end up bumping into walls and tripping over something and falling and hitting his head and passing out. That didn’t sound fun. And Mark’s bed was _so warm_ and _so comfortable_ and he couldn’t stop himself from falling asleep right then and there.

Mark looked over, noticing Jack’s closed eyes and slow breathing. “Jack?” he whispered quietly, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. Jack only sighed, rolling over and wrapping an arm around Mark’s waist. Mark could feel his cheeks heat up and he silently cursed at himself. This shouldn’t be getting to him so much. But it _was_.

He sighed quietly, lying back in bed more comfortably as he tried to go to sleep. But the damn green haired Irishman beside him seemed to be haunting his dreams, lately. He wasn’t sure how he was going to be getting himself out of this one.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, this chapter is way longer than I intended.  
> *shrug*
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack let out a sigh of relief as he packed away his last shirt. He _hated_ packing. He also hated the fact that today was the last day he got to spend in LA. Or rather, the last day he got to spend with Mark. He would miss goofing around with him all day, and playing video games with him, and cooking him breakfast (Jack called it breakfast, anyway. It was more like pancakes for lunch).

He sat next to his bag on the bed, resting his chin on his fist. He smiled as he remembered the first day he had come to LA. Mark had _insisted_ they visit all the popular tourist places, even though Jack had already seen them all a handful of times. But he didn’t mind; not as long as he was with Mark. He remembered seeing a dumb gift shop and literally _dragging_ Mark into it; as if he needed another shirt or mug that sported the fact that he had been to California. Jack chuckled lowly as he remembered Mark picking up a pair of panties that had “Cali Girl” scrawled on the ass. Mark had made the comment that they would look _great_ on Jack and the Irishman blushed and hit him softly.

He was brought back to reality as he saw Mark enter the room, a sad smile on his face. “I was thinking, since this is your last day here, we could go out to dinner or see a movie or something. If you want…” He trailed off, eyeing Jack’s bag that was placed on the bed next to him.

Jack smiled warmly at his friend. “I actually kinda jus’ wanted to stay here, hang out with you.”

Mark eyes widened slightly. “R-really?” He smiled widely.

“Of course, ya big goof.” Jack stood, walking over to his friend. Mark blushed lightly and ushered Jack downstairs

* * *

 

The two of them ended up ordering some pizza on Jack’s request. He wanted one last ‘true American’ meal before he went back to Ireland for who knows how long. Mark had rolled his eyes and went to find the number for the pizza place.

An entire pizza and a few dirty dishes later, the two of them found themselves sitting on the couch taking turns playing GTA V. Jack burst out laughing as Mark accidentally jumped out of a helicopter and stole the controller away from him. “ _Hey_!” Mark whined, a wide smile decorating his face.

“It’s _way_ past my turn! Besides, you’re awful at this game.” Mark shoved him gently with his shoulder and sat back on the couch as he watched Jack steal a car. He thought to himself that he could really get used to this and a blush crept its way onto his cheeks.

* * *

 

Two hours of watching each other die in the most ridiculous ways turned out to be a lot of fun. Their sides and cheeks hurts and they were convinced that they wouldn’t be able to breathe properly for weeks.

Jack wiped dramatically at his eyes as Mark turned off the console. The American turned to him, grinning rather largely. “And you say _I’m_ awful.”

“Shuddup,” Jack retorted, crossing his arms over his chest in a fake pout. Mark laughed quietly.

“What now?”

Jack looked off somewhere behind Mark, presumably contemplating the question as though it was a life or death situation. He then clapped his hands together, startling Mark. “Movie marathon! We can make popcorn and everything!”

“I suggested the movies.”

“This way is better. It’s free. Plus, this couch is _way_ comfier than those horrible theater chairs.” Mark nodded, not being able to disagree.

“Okay.” Mark smiled, making his way to the kitchen. “Movie night it is.”

* * *

 

With two bags of popcorn popped and poured into a huge bowl, the two were ready for their ‘movie marathon’. Jack decided that he wanted to watch a bunch of sappy rom-coms, and Mark snorted. “Hey, _you’re_ the one who has them!” the Irishman shot back, effectively silencing Mark. Jack stuck his tongue out at the other before he grabbed a blanket and curled into it.

Mark shook his head and laughed as he grabbed ‘Zack and Miri’ from the stack. He walked back over to the couch, grabbing and bowl of popcorn before he took his place next to Jack.

* * *

 

By the end of the movie, Mark and Jack were near tears. “This was a stupid idea,” Mark whined as he sniffled.

“Aw, poor Marky.” Jack put his hand on Mark’s thigh, rubbing affectionately. “You’ll be okay.”

Mark rolled his eyes, standing and popping in the next movie which happened to be ‘500 Days of Summer’. The American silently cursed at himself. This movie was one that always made him cry.

* * *

 

Halfway through the movie and Mark was already crying. Jack looked over at him, seeing a single tear roll down his cheek. “Hey, hey…,” he whispered, leaning up off of the couch. Mark looked at him, his eyes filled with sadness. Jack frowned up at him. He wiped away the stray tear on Mark’s cheek with the pad of his thumb and gave him a small smile. “We don’t have to watch this if you don’t want. I don’t want you bein’ a big baby,” the Irishman joked, earning a light smack on his arm.

“I’m fine, it’s just.” _I feel like I’m never going to fall in love with anyone and be happy._ “This movie’s sad.” Jack laughed lightly, nodding apologetically. “I’m fine. I promise.”

“As long as you won’t flood the house with tears.” Another smack to his arm caused Jack to chuckle a little louder.

Mark sat back against the couch, his eyes moving to the screen, again. When he felt a weight on his shoulder, he looked over to find Jack’s head resting there. His cheeks caught fire and he breathed deeply. Jack looked up at him. “You don’t mind, d’ya?” Mark shook his head, smiling fondly at the Irishman. Jack returned his smile and looked back at the tv.

Mark wasn’t sure what to do. He could smell his shampoo on Jack’s hair and he could feel the rise and fall of his chest. It was nearly overwhelming. Intoxicating, he guessed, was the right word. The entire being that was Sean “Jack” McLoughlin was intoxicating, really. His gorgeous smile, his vibrant hair, his piercing eyes. He made it hard for Mark to breathe. Especially when that amazing being was pressed against him, head rested on his shoulder. He wasn’t sure what to do.

He breathed in heavily, catching another hint of his shampoo and something that was entirely _Jack_. Mark wasn’t sure what made him do it, but it seemed that he couldn’t control his own body anymore. He wrapped his arm around Jack’s waist, pulling him closer. He felt Jack snuggle more against his body and he smiled softly down at him. He could _really_ get used to this.

The American laughed quietly to himself, causing Jack to look up at him again. “This is, uh. Pretty gay, don’tcha think?”

Jack snorted, shaking his head at his friend. “Really? _This_ is the gay part?” Mark’s cheeks burned red and Jack chuckled before turning back to the screen.

* * *

 

The credits began to roll and Mark started to get up until he heard soft snores from the Irishman. He chuckled, shaking his head at Jack’s ability to fall asleep nearly _anywhere_.

Mark sighed, looking down at Jack’s bright green hair. He smiled. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he absolutely loved this moment. He loved having Jack close, being able to feel his soft breathing and hear him mumble in his sleep. Mark sighed, trusting his instincts and leaning down towards the Irishman. He placed a gentle kiss to Jack’s head, causing him to move even closer into Mark.

The older of the two sighed, his head falling back and hitting the couch. What the _fuck_ was he going to do?


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit sad.  
> Oops.
> 
> Enjoy!

“C’mon, Jack. We gotta go,” Mark rushed as he grabbed his car keys.

Jack huffed as he stood. “But I don’t wanna leave.” Mark’s heart hurt as he looked at the Irishman. He resembled that of a lost puppy.

Mark walked over to his friend with a sad smile on his face, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. “I don’t want you to leave, either. But you have to.”

“Why?” Jack cocked his head as he asked the question.

The American stared at him. Jack was honestly _gorgeous_ , there was no denying that. His eyes an icy blue and his lips so plump and kissable. Mark shook the thought from his head and looked away, sighing. “I-I don’t know. You just _do_.” The look on Jack’s face made Mark want to cry. Jack sighed, looking away from Mark and wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. The two hugged for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few seconds.

Jack pulled away, giving a small nod. “Let’s go, then."

 

* * *

 

With all of Jack’s bags packed in the car, the two of them drove down street after street, heading towards the airport. Mark glanced over at Jack. He looked so pretty as the sun shone down on him through the car window. He had his head propped up on his fist as he watched buildings come and go. Mark realized that he had been staring and he was also _driving a fucking car_ and he whipped his head forward, trying his best to concentrate on the road instead of Jack.

The American sighed and leaned back in his seat, moving his arm to rest on the middle console of the car. Jack noticed this, turning his head to look at his friend. He smiled, admiring the way Mark looked; so serene and somehow graceful. His eyes moved to Mark’s hand, his own hesitantly making its way to rest atop the other’s. He laced his fingers through Mark’s and quickly looked out the window again to avoid his obvious blush from being seen.

Mark looked down at their hands entwined between them, his heart leaping into his throat as he felt Jack squeeze gently. He swallowed thickly and looked ahead, again. Butterflies inhabited his stomach and he mentally slapped himself.

 

* * *

 

The two of them sat in silence as they waited for Jack’s flight to be called. Jack’s leg bounced nervously and Mark chewed on his lower lip. The Irishman sighed quietly, turning to his friend. “I had an amazing time.” Mark looked over, smiling fondly.

“I did, too. And not just, y’know…” He trailed off, beginning to chew at his lip again as he looked to the floor.

Jack chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, I know what’cha me-” He looked up as he heard a loud voice announcing his flight. He swallowed loudly. “Uh, that’s me.” He for some reason pointed at the ceiling. Mark nodded, muttering a quiet ‘yeah’ before he stood up. Jack followed his movements, turning to face his friend. “I’ll miss ya.”

Mark felt a slight pang in his chest at the words. “I’ll miss you, too.” Mark stared at the other, the sudden urge to kiss him nearly overwhelming him. He breathed deeply, quickly pulling the Irishman into a hug, instead. Jack’s arms wrapped around his body and he seemed to hold onto him for dear life.

They stayed like that for nearly five minutes, hugging and saying they’d miss each other. When the voice came over again and reminded Jack of his flight, he pulled away from Mark. He sighed, giving his friend a small smile. “Bye, Marky.”

The American smirked. “Bye, Jackaboy. Don’t forget to text me when you get home.”

Jack chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re like a clingy girlfriend.” Mark turned bright red and smacked Jack lightly on the arm.

“Just text me, ya ass.”

Jack waved his hand dismissively. “I will, I will.” They stared at each other, all smiles and sadness deep in their eyes. Jack grabbed Mark’s hand, gripping it tightly and then quickly dropping it. He then turned, walking away and giving a small wave.

Mark sighed, clenching his hands into fists as he got the urge to run after Jack and hug him and hold him and… _tell him he loved him_. He closed his eyes tightly and began walking back to his car before anyone around him saw the tears that began to fall.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something different. What do you guys think??
> 
> Enjoy!

Mon., 8:47p.m.

Jack: I made it home without dying :)

Me: Good, I was starting to worry.

Jack: the plane actually crashed and everyone survived except me

Me: Shut up.

Jack: :p

 

Tues., 9:03a.m.

Jack: good morning, Marky

Me: It’s 5pm there, doofus.

Jack: well I knew you weren’t awake earlier, so

Me: Good point.

Jack: I know

Me: Is there a reason you texted me?

Jack: I just wanted to talk, jeez. I miss ya

Me: Aren’t you just adorable? I miss you too.

Jack: I know ;)

Me: You’re such a cheeky bastard.

Jack: you act like I’m not aware

Me: I know you’re aware. I just like to point it out.

 

Tues., 11:53a.m.

Jack: sorry, I was eating

Me: It’s fine.

Jack: better be

Me: You’re such an ass. Why do I even like you?

Jack: aw, you like me?! how sweet

Me: Leave me alone forever

Jack: you couldn’t live without me

Me: That’s debatable.

Jack: and you say I’M an ass!

Me: Shut up.

Jack: make me ;)

 

Tues., 3:26p.m.

 

Jack: yeah, it’s totally cool to ignore your best friend all day :’(

Me: I was recording. Calm your ass.

Jack: my ass doesn’t want to be calm, though

Me: Trust me, I know that from experience.

Jack: HA HA you’re soooo funny, Fischbach

Me: I know, that’s why I’m famous.

Jack: I honestly laughed at that

Me: You’re so mean to me.

Jack: but you love me

 

Tues., 6:59p.m.

Me: Sorry, I was busy.

Me: Shit, you’re probably asleep. Sorry.

Me: I hope you sleep well and have sweet dreams.

 

Wed., 2:32a.m.

Jack: good morning when it’s ACTUALLY morning here

Jack: oh yeah, you’re asleep

Jack: stupid time difference

 

Wed., 8:03a.m.

Me: Top ‘o da mornin, laddie.

Jack: wow you’re hilarious I can’t believe you aren’t famous

Me: Harhar you’re funny. What’s up?

Jack: I know I am B) and I’m eating pancakes

Me: Pancakes at 4?

Jack: yolo

Me: Oh god why do I talk to you?

Jack: because I’m hot?

Me: Pff, that’s the understatement of the century.

Jack: is that so?

Me: You’re fucking flawless and you know it

Jack: now YOU’RE the funny one

Me: I mean it, Jack. Damn, you’re gorgeous.

Jack: shuddup, you’re making me blush

Me: It’s probably a good look for you. Along with you covered in cum. But that’s a different story.

Jack: somebody woke up with a hard-on

Me: I’ll never tell.

Jack: no need

Me: Shut up and get me off.

Jack: ooh, demanding. I like it.

Me: You’re totally ruining the moment, McLoughlin.

Jack: sorry.

Jack: AHEM

Jack: so, marky… having fun JACKing off?

Me: I’ll just go jerk it in the shower.

Jack: NO! MARK! COME BAAAACK!

 

Wed., 8:33a.m.

Jack: you’re a dick

 

Wed., 8:57a.m.

Me: I know.

Jack: daaayyuuum that was a long wank

Me: Well I showered, too.

Jack: the idea of you jerking it in the shower is super hot tbh

Jack: the idea of you jerking it AT ALL is hot, really

Me: You’re an idiot.

Jack: I’m being serious! I’m kinda hard thinking about it

Me: You had your chance.

Jack: I CAN CHANGE, I SWEAR! JUST GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!

Me: Too late.

Jack: fine I’ll go wank in the shower. See how YOU like it.

Me: No worries. I’m good.

Jack: fuck you

Me: You wish.

 

Wed., 10:05a.m.

Me: And you say I take forever.

 

Wed., 11:42a.m.

Jack: yeah, well.

Me: Oh hey, you’re alive.

Jack: did you expect my orgasm to kill me? :p

Me: I wasn’t sure what to expect, really.

Me: I half expected to get a dick pic.

Jack: we’ll save that for later ;)

Me: You’re the worst.

Jack: you love it

 

Thurs., 2:55a.m.

Jack: how rude of you to never answer me

Me: Sorry

Jack: whoa, why are you still up?

Me: About to go to bed.

Jack: oh, ok. sleep well.

Me: Thanks.

 

Thurs., 11:27a.m.

Jack: Mark..? are you ok?

 

Thurs., 1:03p.m.

Me: Never let me stay up that lat again.

Me: Late*

Jack: how am I supposed to stop you?

Me: Fly here and make me go to sleep.

Jack: ok, next time I will

Me: You better.

Jack: why were you up so late, anyway?

Me: My mind wouldn’t shut up.

Jack: I know the feeling

Me: Yeah, it’s terrible.

Jack: what were you thinking about?

Me: Stupid stuff. I don’t remember half of it.

Jack: oh

Me: Yeah.

 

Thurs., 2:43p.m.

Jack: sorry if I crossed a line earlier

Me: How would you have done that?

Jack: idk, asking what was on your mind.

Me: It’s fine. You’re my friend. It’s expected.

Jack: yeah, I guess so

 

Thurs., 5:29p.m.

Jack: I donnt like you

Me: Yes you do.

Jack: nuhuh. youre too pretty asnd stupid and muscular and attractive and perfect. its not fair.

Me: Jack, are you drunk?

Jack: yes but that doesn’t mena those thingfs arent true

Me: Go to sleep. It’s super late.

Jack: no. I need to say stuff that I wouldn’t sayy when I was s ober

Me: Jack

Jack: shhhhh.

Jack: youre so prettty and nice and handsome like why cant I be like you??? it isn’t even fair. I get stuck bein this stupid loid irish fucker who everyone hates and youre…. youre you. perfect and swet and handsome an dnice and funny. it should eb illegal.

Me: Jack, go to sleep.

Jack: why dont you love me?

Jack: mark asnwer me

Jack: markyyyyyy

 

Fri., 5:56a.m.

Jack: oh god never again

Jack: my head hurts so bad and I don’t even remember sending you those texts

Jack: I’m never drinking again

Jack: that’s a lie but still

 

Fri., 8:02a.m.

Me: Why did you even get that drunk?

Jack: I hadn’t drank in a while. it wasn’t even that much.

Me: And you say you’re a true Irishman.

Jack: shutup

 

Fri., 10:23a.m.

Me: Do you feel any better yet?

Jack: a little

Me: Good.

 

Fri., 11:58a.m.

Jack: I want food but I feel like I’ll hurl if I eat

Me: Glad I don’t have to deal with hangovers anymore.

Jack: consider yourself the luckiest duck who ever ducked

Me: Will do.

 

Fri., 12:43p.m.

Me: Eat some crackers or some shit. It usually helps.

Jack: you sound like my ma

Me: It works and you know it.

Jack: yeah, yeah

 

Sat., 1:44a.m.

Jack: thank fuck for sleep and pain relievers

Me: You caught me at a bad time.

Jack: what, why?

Me: Um… Well…

Jack: oh my god are you jerkin it?

Me: I plead the fifth.

Jack: you get horny a lot, don’t you?

Me: Not a lot. Just when I think about you.

Jack: fuck, Mark

Me: Mm, what?

Jack: nothing. just never took you for someone who would dirty talk.

Me: I don’t often. You just bring it out of me, I guess.

Jack: I think I like that

Me: I think I’d like it if you were here.

Jack: oh? and what would we be doing?

Me: You’re such a fuckboi.

Jack: you started it

Me: I think I’d have you in bed. Biting and sucking at your neck. Palming at your cock through your pants.

Jack: mm, Mark…

Me: I’d tug on your hair, make you groan.

Jack: I’d start rutting my hips up against you.. fuck, I want you so bad..

Me: Are you touching yourself?

Jack: mhm.

Me: Show me.

Jack: [image]

Me: Fuck, Jack.. You look so pretty for me.

Jack: only for you

Me: Better be. That cock is mine. Only mine.

Jack: Fuck, Mark, yes. Yours. I’m yours..

Me: Such a good boy for me… How does it feel?

Jack: it feels fuckin brilliant

Me: I bet. Fuck, I want it to be my mouth. I want your dick down my throat, Jack. I want you to fuck my throat.

Jack: oh god, fuck!

Me: Scream for me, Jack. Scream my name. Fuck I wanna be in you…

Jack: [image]

Jack: seems I beat you to it…

Me: Fuck, baby, fuck… You look even better like that.. Fingers deep in you, fuck. Needs to be my cock, instead.

Jack: I wish it was your cock… fucking me deep and hard and rough… god, Mark… you feel so good..

Me: Fuck, baby.. Take my cock. Feel it fill you up, making you feel so fucking amazing.

Jack: I have a toy. can I use it?

Me: Fuck, please.

Jack: ooh god oh ffuck

Me: I bet you sound so pretty. Making all those high pitch whines and moans. Such a dirty slut…

Jack: ahh ah fuuuck Mark oh gooood

Me: You gonna cum? You gonna be a good boy and cum all over yourself?

Jack: uhhuh. Oh ff

Me: Cum for me. Cum so hard, Jack, fucvk.

Jack: ahhhH FUUU

Jack: MMM

Jack: im cummING IM CUMMM

Me: Fuck, Jack, fuck. Good boy. Shit..

Jack: hhhh mark markmarkkrk

Me: I wanna cum in you so fucking bad please Jack pleaseee

Jack: [image]

Me: FUCK im gonna cum imm nnn jaaackk

 

Sat., 2:28a.m.

Jack: fuck…

Me: Yeah…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little wonky and I had times wrong or something.
> 
> Love you guys!


	8. VII: Drafts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsent messages from Mark.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (now the chapter numbers are going to be off from the names but oh well)

Tues., 1:51a.m.

 Me: [draft] I miss you so much Jack..

 

 

Tues., 11:57a.m.

 Me: [draft] Of course I like you. You're fucking perfect in every way, shape and form.

 

 

Tues., 7:01p.m.

 Me: [draft] I hope you dream of me.

 

 

Wed., 8:24a.m.

Me: [draft] Oh gooood Jack you feel so fucking good around my cock fuck

 

Me: [draft] Just like that, baby.. Fuck, yes.. Oh god you're gonna make me cuum

 

Me: [draft] Fuck yes bounce on my cock baby fuck Jack yesyes oooh

 

Me: [draft] Yes yes make me cum fuck fuck fUCK JACK YES IM CUU MING MMM

 

 

Wed., 10:06a.m.

 Me: [draft] I wish I was there with you.

 

Me: [draft] On my knees with your cock in my mouth mm.

 

Me: [draft] Fuck I'm gonna make myself hard again..

 

 

Thurs., 3:00a.m.

 Me: [draft] I need you Jack..

 

Me: [draft] I can't get you out of my fucking head it's driving me insane.

 

Me: [draft] Fuck I just wanna go to sleep and forget all of this..

 

 

Thurs., 1:12p.m.

 Me: [draft] That's a lie. I remember all of it and it was all you. Jack Jack Jack. You're stuck in my head.

 

Me: [draft] Please leave my thoughts... I can't take it...

 

 

Thurs., 5:38p.m.

 Me: [draft] Jack... You're all of those things. And more. You are beautiful and funny and amazing and just... Perfect.

 

Me: [draft] No one hates you, Jack. And if anyone does, then they're a fucking idiot. You're so amazing. I wish that you could see yourself through my eyes...

 

 

Sat., 2:24a.m.

 Me: [draft] I love you.


	9. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a very write-y (that is not a word) mood, lately.  
> So.  
> Have another chapter, I guess.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mark chewed nervously at his lower lip. It had been about a month since Jack and him had… _Sexted_. That was also the last time he had gotten off. He had been so damn busy lately. Recording with the Grumps and Bob and Wade and _Jack_. He could tell that the atmosphere between the two of them had changed. He wondered if anyone else had noticed.

So, instead of just jerking it to some generic porn, he texted Jack.

_Me: I’m horny._

_Jack: is that so? ;)_

_Me: Yes. Skype me in 10._

It had been about five minutes since he had sent that text and he was debating whether or not he should back out. Just text Jack and tell him that is was a joke, or that he had gotten off on his own. Or even that something had come up. _Anything_. He sighed loudly, his head falling back to hit his office chair. Every second he was thinking was another second closer to the ten minute mark he had given Jack. He was already signed into Skype and waiting for his friend’s call. Maybe he should text Jack and tell him it was off.

He startled when a ring came through the speakers of his computer. Had he _really_ spent five minutes thinking about whether or not to tell Jack it was a no-go? Or had Jack just gotten impatient?

Mark shook his head, letting out a sigh. He swallowed thickly, clicking on the ‘answer’ button. Jack’s image popped up on the screen and Mark’s throat went dry.

There Jack sat, in all of his naked glory, slowly rubbing his cock and whimpering out the sweetest little noises Mark had ever heard. The American swallowed again and it almost hurt against his extremely dry throat.

Mark hadn’t noticed before, but he was already painfully hard just from the image Jack was giving him. His hand on his cock, pumping slowly and teasingly. Mark watched as Jack’s other hand came up to pinch at his nipple, causing him to yelp and cover it with a groan.

The other reached down, palming at his straining cock through his clothing. He bit his lip to hold back a moan, continuing to watch as Jack’s movement became a bit quicker.

Mark’s head was spinning. Never had he thought he would be here; Skyping his best friend while he was _also_ rubbing his extremely hard cock. He let out a breath, and it was shaky and almost sounded like a moan. He couldn’t take it. He _had_ to have more.

He finally lifted his hips, pushing his sweatpants and boxers down his thighs. His cock sprang free, coming up to smack lightly against his stomach. He groaned quietly as the cool air hit his heated length.

Mark looked back at the screen, seeing Jack watching him as he stroked his cock. He blushed, the idea of Jack seeing him get off frightening him slightly. With a shaking hand, he reached down and grabbed his dick, giving a few slow strokes and pulling a moan from himself.

“Fuck, Mark…,” Jack whispered, his voice deep and gravelly. Mark exhaled deeply, his hand moving faster on his erection. “T-tell me how pretty I look for you.”

Mark’s jaw dropped at the request. His hips bucked forward on their own accord and a whine fell from his lips. “Y-you look so fucking pretty for me, baby. Goddamn, I want you…” He immediately bit his lip, somehow still able to feel embarrassed even through the immense pleasure coursing through him.

“Mark… More.” Jack was whimpering and begging and it was _so beautiful._

“You’re so gorgeous, baby. I wanna make you feel so good. Show you how proud I am of you, fuck…” Mark had no clue where all of this was coming from. He couldn’t stop himself. The words were spewing from his mouth and his brain was too busy focusing on his erection to turn the words off before they came out. “Wanna suck your cock. Lick up and down it, making you whine and moan…” Jack let out a needy groan, causing Mark to chuckle. “ _Just_ like that, baby. All those sounds, all that pleasure. Me. It’s for me, because of me.” He looked at Jack’s face, seeing him nod furiously. Mark growled low in his throat. “Say it.”

“Yours, Mark, I’m yours. You’re making me feel so fu- _ucking_ _good_. Goddam-” Jack was broken off by a rather loud moan. The noises poured from him, making Mark’s cock twitch. “I’m gonna cum, Mark, gonna cum…” Jack bit his lip, his hand moving faster on his dick.

“Cum for me, baby. Cum all over yourself, you dirty slut. God, you’re gorgeous when you cum…” Jack yelled Mark’s name loudly as streak after streak of cum shot onto his stomach.

Mark felt a familiar bubbling sensation in his stomach as he watched Jack, his own hand moving as fast as it could. He came over his hand and shirt with a deep groan of Jack’s name.

The two of them sat there, breathing heavily and watching each other. Mark spoke first, clearing his throat. “Wow…” Jack chuckled, licking his lips and nodding. “Th-that was…”

“Amazing? Mind-blowing? Fucking phenomenal?”

Mark laughed. “All of the above.” The Irishman giggled, sighing deeply and smiling fondly at the other. Mark smiled back, noting how blissful Jack looked. He then cleared his throat, again. “We should, uh. Probably clean up.”

Jack nodded and whispered a small ‘yeah’. He then grinned devilishly. “We should do this again.”

Mark chuckled. “We should.” They stared at each other for a few more moments, neither of them moving.

“Talk to ya later,” Jack spoke up, giving a weak smile.

“Yeah.”

“Bye.”

“Bye, I love you.” There he went, again. Spewing stupid words from his stupid mouth. He quickly ended the call, hoping that Jack hadn’t heard those three little words.


	10. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks. I am sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (also, I /had/ to bring up that friggin bologna horror movie thing bc fuck)

Jack was worried. It had been months since he had talked to Mark (three months and 17 days, not that he was counting or anything). He had tried calling, Skyping, texting. Everything. He cursed himself for living in Ireland as he looked down at his phone. He reread the texts from several days.

_Me: hey_

_Me: Mark?_

_Me: Mark, please talk to me_

_Me: I’m worried_

_Me: youre worrying me_

_Me: did I say something wrong?_

_Me: I’m sorry if I did_

_Me: please reply to me, Mark_

_Me: I need you…_

He sighed, locking his phone and setting it on his bed next to him. Mark was alive, he knew that. He still posted two videos a day at their normal times. He seemed fine in them; still happy and chipper, for lack of a better word.

Jack shook his head and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand. He needed sleep. The last time he had gotten a full night’s sleep was when Mark and him had Skyped. He smiled and chuckled as the memory came back to him. The night Mark told him he loved him…

The Irishman sighed, again. He wished Mark hadn’t ended the call so quickly. He wished that he could’ve told Mark that he loved him, too. He wished for so many things… How could he have done this?

* * *

 

Mark threw his phone on his bed and shook his head. He couldn’t text Jack. Not after all this time. How would that text even sound?  
_Hey, Jack. Sorry I’ve been ignoring you lately. I just didn’t want to face the inevitable truth that I fucking_ love you. _Sorry again, haha!_  
The American cringed at the thought.

Mark looked back over to his phone when it lit up. He swallowed hard, unlocking it and reading the text from Jack.

_Jack: I need you…_

He closed his eyes, his head falling into his open hands. How could he have been so _stupid_? How could he have let himself say that? He felt like such an idiot. He could literally punch himself in the face. The thought made him smile, actually.

Mark grabbed his phone. He typed out his message. His thumb hovered over the ‘send’ button. Biting at his lip, he sighed and threw his phone down, again. He was so _stupid_.

_Me: [draft] I need you, too._

* * *

 

Jack grunted as he hauled his heavy bag down the stairs of his apartment building. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He tried talking himself out of it, but he wouldn’t allow that. He _couldn’t_.

The Irishman hailed a cab, telling the driver where he needed to go. He stared out the window, sighing as memories were brought back to him. Memories of when Mark had taken him to the airport. How Mark had hugged him that day…

He shook his head, holding back the tears that dared to fall. He let out a heavy sigh as the car pulled up to his destination. He paid the cabbie and got out, grabbing his bag and saying a quick ‘thank you’ to the driver. Jack looked up at the building, taking a deep breath. He had to do this. He _had_ to.

* * *

 

The wait seemed to take forever. To pass the time, Jack had plugged his earbuds in and watched Game Grumps on his phone. He silently thanked Dan and Arin for always being there for him and allowing him to get out of his own jumbled up mess of thoughts. He laughed quietly to himself as Arin began talking about some dumb bologna horror movie they had made up. He sure had some dumb friends.

Jack pulled one of the headphones out as he heard a voice over the PA system. His flight. _His flight._ This woman with the beautiful, silky voice was calling _his flight._ Could he do this? He swallowed thickly and sighed, grabbing his bag and heading to the plane. He had to. _He had to_.

* * *

 

Mark groaned as he heard a loud knock on his door. Who the _hell_ was at his house at 3a.m.? He threw the blankets off of his body and stood, rubbing at his eyes as he did so. He padded down the stairs to the front door, yawning as he unlocked it.

The door was swung open and Mark’s jaw dropped slightly. This _could not_ be real. He was still dreaming, he had to be. He licked his lips and stuttered out a few incoherent noises before he finally spoke.

“ _Jack_?”


	11. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.  
> I apologize deeply if you guys are upset. I don't really like it much, either. umu
> 
> Enjoy!

Mark stared blankly at his friend before him. He swallowed hard and dropped his eyes to the ground. He breathed deeply, then looked back at Jack. “J-Jack, I… What are you _doing_ here?”

Jack watched Mark. He noticed Mark’s eyes go soft and he smiled shyly. “I-I.” Jack breathed in slowly and out even slower. “You weren’t answerin’ your phone or my Skype calls or _anythin_ ’ and I had to come here b-because… Because this is somethin’ that needs ta be said in person and I just…” He inhaled deeply, looking directly into Mark’s eyes. “I love you, Mark…”

The American felt like he couldn’t breathe. All of the air in his lungs was pushed out and he gulped. He looked at Jack, blinking a few times before he lowered his head slightly. “I… I love you, too.” Mark looked back up at the Irishman, getting that same urge that he had the day he took Jack to the airport. He bit his lip, deciding to go with his gut. He took a step forward, placing both of his hands on Jack’s jaw. He pulled him forward, finally bringing their lips together into the perfect kiss.

Mark was sure he had died and gone to heaven. Nothing in the realm of the living could _possibly_ be this good. Jack’s lips were perfect, so plump and so kissable and so soft. It seemed like they were almost crafted to fit perfectly with his own. Their lips moved together, causing both of them to let out shameless groans.

They pulled apart, breath heavy as they watched each other. Mark smirked, chuckling low in his throat. “Would you… Like to come in?”

Jack giggled softly, nodding. “Delighted to.” The Irishman grabbed his bag, walking inside and dropping it.

Mark smiled, grabbing Jack’s wrists and pushing him against the now closed door. He held Jack’s arms above his head, causing Jack to gasp. “Welcome home,” Mark whispered sweetly into his ear, then ran his tongue along the shell. Jack gave a quiet whimper and rutted his hips against Mark. The American let out a devilish chuckle as he nipped his way down Jack’s neck. “Bit needy, are we?”

“You have no fuckin’ idea…”

 

* * *

 

Their bodies landed on the bed with a soft _thud_. Mark crawled his way up Jack’s nearly nude form, leaving gentle and loving kisses as he went. Once he reached Jack’s ear, he purred deeply. “You’re so beautiful.” Jack shuddered at Mark’s words, licking at his dry lips and letting out a heavy sigh. “I’m going to make you feel _so good_ , baby.”

“M-Mark, please…” Jack wanted to hit himself. Mark hadn’t even _touched him yet_ and he was already beginning to beg. Mark laughed, but it sounded more like a deep rumble. He left a gentle kiss on Jack’s lips before he reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table.

The American lavished kisses upon Jack’s body as he made his way back down, giving every square inch its own much-needed attention. Mark hooked his fingers under the waistband of Jack’s boxers and slowly pulled them down and off. Jack swore he tasted blood from biting his lip so hard.

With a rather generous amount of lube applied to his fingers, Mark pressed sweet kisses to Jack’s thighs as he began to prepare him. Jack let out a surprised gasp as he felt Mark add a second digit. Mark crooked his fingers as he pulled out and Jack’s hips bucked on their own. “Oh, f-fucking _Christ_ …” Mark smiled as he listened to Jack babble on. He added a third finger, taking the head of Jack’s cock in his mouth to subdue any pain. “M-Mark, oh my fucking… Please, _please_ , for the love of fuck, please fuck me…” Mark chuckled darkly and he crooked his fingers and caused Jack to see stars one last time.

Mark pulled his own boxers off, covering his cock with lube and making his way between Jack’s thighs. Mark aligned his cock with Jack’s entrance, leaning down to place soft kisses along the expanse of the other’s neck. As he slowly pushed his hips forward, he kissed Jack passionately. Mark was sure he saw fireworks.

The American released a shaky breath, pulling away from his lover to look at him. Jack’s eyes looked needy and his lips were bright and swollen. “Move…,” Jack whispered quietly. Mark pulled his hips back and slowly thrust forward, again.

Jack closed his eyes tightly, attaching his teeth to his lower lip in an attempt to quiet his noises. Mark brought his thumb to Jack’s chin, tugging downward gently. “Wanna hear you, baby.” Jack groaned. Mark smiled and pressed a loving kiss to Jack’s lips.

Mark’s movements became quicker, his hips smacking against Jack’s exposed flesh. He listened as Jack made all sorts of delicious, needy sounds; his low groans and his quiet whimpers.

The Irishman gave a rather loud moan when he hiked his legs up around Mark’s waist. “Oh my g- _od_! Right there, right there, _fuck_!” Jack’s back arched off of the bed and he screamed, rutting his hips harshly against Mark’s.

Mark growled and bit his lip as he watched the man underneath him. “Fuck, Jack. I love you. I love you s-so goddamn much…”

Jack groaned and gave one last buck of his hips, cumming over his stomach. “Fuck, Mark, fuck I love you!” Mark soon followed, cumming inside of his lover with a loud moan.

Mark leaned his head down on Jack’s shoulder, peppering the area with soft kisses as he caught his breath.

“Fuck,” Jack began as Mark pulled away to look at him. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Mark blushed a deep red color before he kissed Jack passionately.

 

* * *

 

Neither of them knew how it had come to this.  
But then again, neither of them cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I just want to thank everyone /so much/ for all of the love I've gotten on this fic! You guys are honestly the best!
> 
> I love you guys!! Stay awesome!


End file.
